


Pheromone and Nicotine They Make a Super Killer Team

by LadyLustful



Series: A Marvelous Anthology of Crack Porn [22]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, inappropriate use of powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 07:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Logan/Erik PWP. Enough said.Title from Monkey Business.





	Pheromone and Nicotine They Make a Super Killer Team

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FakeCirilla9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeCirilla9/gifts).



"Go fuck yourselves."  
"I'd rather fuck you."  
He takes the guy - Erik- up on the offer, follows him to his room, but as soon as they get there the tables turn. He finds himself held up by his metal bones, stripped of every damn bit of clothing with a combination of mutant powers and rough, warm hands. Erik, at least, strips himself as well but Logan would have liked the opportunity to touch, to licks and kiss, suck hickeys and press teeth marks into the pale skin. And he is kissed, almost immediately, all teeth and tongue and stubble and roughness, pressed up to a wall with legs spread far enough to make his hip joints ache dully, chest pressed to chest and hard cock to hard cock. Fingers probe at his asshole, teasing at first, then absent, then cold and sticky-slick and pressing right in.  
"Good thing about controlling metal", huffs Erik against his skin. "I can hold you and the Vaseline tin with my powers and still be able to finger you. I hope you like it rough."  
And the fingers are pressing in and out, tapping a relentless rhythm of his prostate but just as it's getting good, they disappear, replaced by a slick cock. Erik wasn't kidding about liking it rough. He's big, and he's barely slick enough and he's shoving in balls deep with very little prep, feeling a little like he might be actually tearing Logan inside, and it feels glorious. Pain and pleasure rolled in one, overstretched anus and stimulated prostate. Erik's teeth find as spot on Logan's neck and fix into it as he settles into a rough rhythm, fucking and groping Logan like a man impatient for release. But Logan still comes first spilling between their bellies, and Erik keeps pounding into him, drawing more pleasure from his oversensitive body, more cum spilling messy and thick from his cock, until he isn't sure how many times has come in how many minutes. And Erik draws back from the wall, dumps him on the bed with enough force to make the springs groan, forces his legs over his head and sinks back inside his abused hole, deep, desperate thrusts until he spills, filling Logan up, biting messy kisses into his chest.  
"I love you like this. All fucked and pliant. Want a plug to keep that pretty hole open?"  
"Gimme a minute and we can have round two, bub."


End file.
